bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsuruko Kobayashi
Tsuruko Kobayashi (小林.鶴子 Kobayashi Tsuruko; Lit. "Small Grove, Crane Child") is a woman who has achieved the status of the Kenpachi, and is the fourteenth holder of the title. Therefore, she possesses the title of Kenpachi Kobayashi (剣八小林 Sword Demon, Small Grove). A woman whom has killed everyone around her for the sake of achieving her goal of perfection; she has climbed to the pinnacle of her own prowess, becoming what she describes as the "perfect tool for killing". She is the second known female holder of the title, Kenpachi, following . Appearance Personality Tsuruko's entire life has been lived with no regrets, no emotion, and no actual substance. All she has ever possessed was the identity of a tool, which she held as a result of the life her father had lived by attaching to people. As a consequence, Tsuruko holds a rather unusual personality, especially when considering the actions she has taken and the recent demeanor of the present-day Shinigami; she despises them, so-to-speak. The manner in which Tsuruko identifies himself and others is based on the premise that they are all tools; ergo, the class distinction Tsuruko works with is based purely on one's physical and spiritual power. First and foremost, it should be known that Tsuruko holds no regret for any of the actions he has taken throughout his life. While a Shinigami, the "way of the Shinigami" has been dwindled down to nothing more than a mere excuse to act like an idiot, or at least that is what she believes. Accordingly so, it may be said that Tsuruko is tyrannical, heartless and callous; because truthfully, there is no alternative manner of describing the way she conducts herself. After all, a tool is a tool, no matter the effort you put into personifying it. The manner in which Tsuruko holds herself unto others is varied, and based purely on their status as tools. A spectrum lies for Tsuruko, and based on where you sit in that spectrum, you will be treated accordingly. Do note that the spectrum changes based on the occupation one holds for themselves. Why is this so? It is because each tool is designated a purpose upon its creation; therefore, a tool could range from assisting in medical operations all the way to be a weapon pitted into combat. All of these spectrums determine the worth of an individual in Tsuruko's eyes. While not all of her mannerisms are understood, she has displayed two on most occasions. The first is in her treatment of lowly weapons: referred to as lower-class, Tsuruko treats them as such by subordinating them. However, she has shown some level of empathy towards them, particularly children, whom she believes are capable of improving and polishing themselves. As well as this, she appears to refer them with the "-chan" or "-kun" suffix dependent on their gender, while holding a very authoritative and commandeering visage. Otherwise, it has also been noted that, with weapons of a significant standing, she will refer to them with the proper respect they deserve. This is inclusive of high-ranking suffixes such as "-dono", "-hime" or very rarely, "-sama". Likewise, she also talks to them in a very polite, almost docile manner, contrasting her murderous appearance. As a consequence of her mindset, Tsuruko is a difficult person to both impress and manipulate, mainly as a result of her own extreme stubbornness. She holds an unorthodox devotion to her own ideals, to a point where she cannot be swayed by others in conventional, diplomatic manners. This was best demonstrated against Mitsuō, who Tsuruko was about to begin fighting prior to being utterly overwhelmed by his combat prowess and sheer level of power, to which she stated that he Mitsuō is the highest class of tool she has ever seen. Furthermore, these ideals have also caused her to be victim to a number of assassinations on her well-being, ordered by the Gotei or alike. While Tsuruko finds the weaker tools not worth her time, she thinks entirely opposite of the stronger tools, once again demonstrating her own form of bigotry. This bigotry, in and of itself is represented the strongest during battle. Like her conversational mannerisms, Tsuruko possesses two distinctive attitudes towards her enemies based on their skill level as a tool. When one is weak, Tsuruko will act as the dominant force throughout the battle; because she understands that the opponent will die right in front of her, she prefers to demonstrate his superiority as a tool, indicative of the deadly sin known as Pride within him; a form of humanity. When one is strong, however, the entire matter becomes vastly different. She will constantly be in a passive state, assimilating the knowledge of her enemies' weaknesses and strengths alike; all the while, she will acknowledge their power. As soon as this is complete, she will become rather aggressive, doing all she can, tactfully, to win. Though Tsuruko might have no semblance of a good within her, she does demonstrate some form of hatred or ill-will. This ill-will is extended to those individuals she labels as copies. While she understands that in order to progress with one's own sharpness, you may take influence from another, she believes it is simply unacceptable for someone to be a blatant copy. She justifies this contempt on the basis that the individuals who are, as she labels, plagiarizing, are attempting to destroy her philosophy and ideal by climbing up the ranks without any true justification for how or why they have done so. This mainly extends to the recently rising population of Shinigami who have awakened Bankai through means that she considers foul and unjustified. Likewise, she also believes that hard work, dedication and passion are the traits required to ascend beyond the preconceived limits of a tool, though she does not express this verbally. When discussing the idea of passion, Tsuruko's greatest passion is evidently in her sword. By refining her usage over her own branch of tools to the point where she is unrivaled, that is how far she will go. To another, slightly limited extent, is a passion to engage in sexual acts. Though the gender of the other individual doesn't actually matter. She believes that engaging in this act is yet another competition, and that one must refine their tools in order to come out on top and become the perfect tool. Somewhat accordingly, Tsuruko despises engaging in sex with prostitutes, because compelling them isn't exactly difficult. As a consequence, Kogo has become a master of flirtation and seduction, using her physical features to her advantage and bringing about her own, as well as, her partner's pleasure. ...More Coming Soon. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Innate Abilities Immense Spiritual Power Advanced Zanjutsu Master Zanpakutō Trivia Behind the Scenes *Tsuruko's appearance is based off of Tamamura Tamao from Shaman King Flowers. Category:Kenpachi